


12 Days of Christmas Day 2 - Cute Animals

by sassykenzie1



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Kunpimook comes home to his 4 cats.
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569559





	12 Days of Christmas Day 2 - Cute Animals

Kunpimook smiles as Cupcake and Latte curl up beside him, or in on top of him. He doesn’t see them as much as he should, and he just picked them up today. Hey definitely missed him. King and Pudding jump on the arm of the couch and push their cheeks against him, pushing each other away to try and rub more. He scratches each of them under their chins. 

He falls asleep with all four of his babies curled up on or around him, happy as he could be.


End file.
